reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Elmer Purdy
|image = |gender = Male |location = Town of Blackwater in Great Plains, West Elizabeth |status = Alive |birth = Unknown |weapon = Rolling Block Rifle (Undead Nightmare) }} is a minor character featured in Red Dead Redemption. Background Elmer works as the local Gunsmith in Blackwater, owning a store near the boardwalk. His store is arguably the best-equipped gunsmith in the game, stocking many different guns and ammunition types. Interactions ''Red Dead Redemption'' The player can buy ammo and weapons from him as well as sell skinned animal items, herbs, feathers, and gold from treasure. With the addition of the Liars and Cheats DLC pack, Elmer will have the Explosive Rifle and Explosive Rounds for sale. ''Undead Nightmare'' In Undead Nightmare, Elmer can be found defending the town of Blackwater where he is on the roof of the theater along with Grover Boone and Orison Pratt. If Blackwater is saved and Elmer survives, he will remain on the roof of the theater. Elmer can also be found being lost in the Wilderness, he will ask you to take him to the nearest save town. When saved he will reward you with a random ammunition type, or a Volcanic Pistol if said one is not in the player's invertory yet. Weapons Sold * Dynamite * Mauser Pistol * Evans Repeater * Buffalo Rifle * Carcano Rifle Quotes Trivia * Elmer appears to share the same character head with Eli Brockman and Elward Swann. * In Undead Nightmare, he appears to be the most levelheaded of the three survivors defending the town, as can be seen when Marston is out of ammo but attempts to resupply the survivors anyway; while Orison will panic and Grover will insult and shout at Marston in anger, Elmer is fairly calm. * Despite his occupation, he seems to be little better equipped than any other survivors during Undead Nightmare. * While shooting at the undead hordes, he will frequently use religious language, including telling them to go back to their "Satanic lords" and that "the power of the Lord compels you to go to hell!" * Oddly, Elmer can sometimes be seen behind the desk at the Blackwater Hotel, as pictured below. He can even be seen sleeping in one of the rooms. * After being escorted back to Blackwater in Undead Nightmare, he may sometimes go behind the desk of the otherwise abandoned general store. * There is a way to kill him in the mission And You Will Know The Truth. When the gameplay part of the mission sparks, fail 4 times and each time Elmer will walk to the other side of the street earlier. When the 4th time comes, Elmer will be directly in the way of the truck, therefore getting run over. * Elmer shares a slight resemblance to John Malkovich. * Elmer most likely owns a room in the Blackwater hotel, as he sleeps there every night. rdr_purdy_counter.jpg File:Rdr_elmer_purdy_in_hotel.jpg|Elmer Purdy, behind the desk at the Blackwater Hotel. File:Rdr_elmer_purdy_undead_nightmare.jpg|Elmer defends Blackwater during the Undead Nightmare. de:Elmer Purdy Category:Characters in Redemption